1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for preventing weld splatter consisting of small metal particles from entering the fluid passageway in a housing and more particularly to screen means which prevents weld splatter produced during the welding of the two abutting parts of a housing from entering the fluid which subsequently passes therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many instances abutting parts of a housing that define a fluid passageway are joined together by welding. Various methods have been utilized for welding such parts but all have some inherent disadvantages. For example, if the parts are welded together by the inert gas tungsten arc welding process, no weld splatter is produced, but weld penetration is shallow resulting in a week weld joint. Deeper weld penetration can be obtained with this welding process, but such deeper penetration usually results in deformation of the surfaces adjacent the welded joint. In contrast, the use of electron beam welding results in a weld that deeply penetrates the surfaces welded together without any deformation of the adjacent surfaces. Full penetration of the surfaces, however, usually results in the production of weld splatter on the interior wall of the fluid passageway. This weld splatter may contaminate or be entrained within fluid which subsequently flows through the passageway and may cause damage to or malfunction of a valve or other components of the fluid system in which the housing is installed.